Eddie's Teddy
Eddie's Teddy was an Eddsworld music video made in 2006. It features Tord, Tom, Matt, Edd and Coco singing a sped-up version of "Eddie's Teddy" from the Rocky Horror Picture Show. Plot Tord starts singing about how Edd was a mischievous person as it scrolls over pictures of Edd doing various bad things. His mother tried to change him but failed. Edd left his home the day she died and started doing what he always wanted to do. He listened to rock music, looked at porn, rode a motorbike and shot stuff with a gun. As Matt calls him a "cheap little punk", Edd is shown giving Tom, Tord and Matt a ride in a yellow car. Edd is then shown throwing away his teddy bear in disgust and threatening a person with a switchblade knife. Tom is in awe, a girl is worried, and Tord sheds tears. Edd is then seen being shoved by Tord and Tom. Coco tells Edd to stay sane inside sanity but he ends up eating his key to sanity. Tord then says that Edd had written him a letter and started reading it. Edd then appears in front of the letter, reading it, and then screams. The chorus plays again with the previous pictures showing again. It ends with Tom in awe, a girl in worry, and Tord shedding even more tears. Lyrics :Tord: :From the day he was born, he was trouble :He was the thorn, in his mother's side :She tried in vain, :Matt: :But he never caused her nothing but shame. :Tord: :He left home the day she died... :From the day she was gone, all he wanted :Was rock'n'roll, porn, and a motorbike. :Shooting up junk, :Matt: :He was a low-down, cheap little punk! :Tord: :Taking everyone for a ride... :Chorus: :When Eddie said he didn't like his teddy you knew he was a no-good kid, :But when he threatened your life with a switchblade knife, :Tom: :What a guy :Girl: :Makes you cry :Tord: :And I did. :Coco: :Everybody shoved him, I very nearly loved him :I said hey listen to me, stay sane inside insanity! :But he locked the door and threw away the key... :Tord: :But he must been drawn into something :Making him warn me in a note which reads (what's it say, what's it say?) :Edd: :"I'm outta my head, Oh hurry or I may be dead. :They mustn't carry out their evil deeds... :AAAAAARRRRGGGGHHHHHHHH!!" :Chorus: :When Eddie said he didn't like his teddy, you knew he was a no-good kid :But when he threatened your life with a switchblade knife :Tom: :What a guy :Girl: :Makes you cry :Tord: :And I did :Chorus: :When Eddie said he didn't like his teddy, you knew he was a no-good kid :But when he threatened your life with a switchblade knife :Tom: :What a guy (whoa ho ho) :Girl: :Makes you cry (hey hey hey) :Tord: And I did. (Eddie) External links *Newgrounds *DeviantArt *YouTube Category:Animations Category:Deviantart Animations Category:Newgrounds Animations Category:Videos